Bonnie and Marcy
by Cookie Moops
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place at the end of Varmints. Marcy and Bonnie seek advice about their feelings for each other.


Marcy and Bonnie

(End of Varmint)

"Hey, Bonnie, it's been fifteen minutes," Marcy says.

"Oh, really?" Bonnie wakes up and yawns.

Marcy says, "Hmm, no varmints so far. I guess I should probably go home."

"Yeah," Bonnie says. Marcy floats up to leave when, when Bonnie says: "Hey, Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stay with me for tonight? Peppermint Butler can get you an extra mini-bed."

"Uh, sure…"

Marcy floats down next to Bonnie and they both enter the house. The two girls stayed up for an hour talking about stuff until they got sleepy. Next morning, Bonnie says, "Wake up, sleepy-head."

Marcy wakes up to see Bonnie holding some apple-juice and red meat. Marcy says, "Thanks, Bonnebell." Then she sucks the red out of the food. Marcy says, "Welp, I should be going."

She floats up and says, "Keep a look out for varmints, and don't forget to call."

Bonnie nods and says, "Before you go, I want to give this to you."

She goes to her closet and brings back a red hat with a black ribbon around it. "Here." Bonnie gives it to Marcy and says, "I was thinking about you, and I missed you."

"Sweet," Marcy says, then blushes. "Well, see you later, Bonnebell."

"Bye."

Marcy puts on her hat and leaves.

* * *

Marcy goes to her house, brings out her base, and starts humming "What am I to You?".

" _What am I to you?_

 _Am I a ghost, a friend, or a sister?_

 _What am I to you?_

 _Do you look down on me 'cause I'm a vampire?_

 _Do you think that I don't understand,_

 _I just wanted us together and have our own land_

 _Last night was the most fun I've ever had_

 _Even if you cried because you were so sad_

 _At least we were together_

 _You are my best girl in the world_

 _That's right, I'm talking about you, girl_

 _When you say,_

' _I wanna have a nice day and I refuse to make it rain,'_

 _I'll even make the world end_

 _Just to have you as my giiiirlfriend—"_

Marcy pants and sighs. _Am I in love with Bonnie?_ Marcy thinks. _Does Bonnie even love me?_

Marcy thinks for a long time and decides to seek advice. She goes to Finn and Jake's treehouse.

* * *

Bonnie feels a pang of loneliness when Marcy leaves, so she goes to her garden, sits down, and begins singing. " _Marcy, how can you steal my heart? It was mine but now it fell apart. Marcy, do you even love me?_ "

Bonnie stops there for a while, and thinks about stuff she had never felt before. She doesn't know what to do. She decides to go call Peppermint Butler.

* * *

Marcy goes into the treehouse. She sees Finn and Jake playing a game on BMO.

"Hey, guys," Marcy says.

"Hey, Marceline," Finn and Jake say, their eyes on the video game.

Finn asks, "What brings you here?"

Marcy says, "Well, I need some…advice…"

"Sure, Marceline. Just let me beat Finn," Jake says.

Finn says, "You ain't gonna beat me, boy."

Marceline just sits on the coach watching and waiting for the answers to her questions.

* * *

Bonnie and Peppermint Butler are in the garden. Peppermint says, "Would you like to explain, Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "Yes."

"Then please do."

"Pep, do you ever feel like your heart is racing and you feel like you can do anything? I know I've experienced this a little with Finn, but it seems stronger with Marcy. I just don't know."

"Ahh…I see this feeling that you feel for Marcy is…"

"Wait! Maybe I can guess it. Is it that I admire the way she does things?"

"No, but it's—"

"I like her?"

"No, but Bonnie, listen here—"

"I adore her?"

"Bonnie!"

"Yes, Pep?"

"You _love_ her!"

"I love her?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I-I…I got to go." With that, she wants to find Marcy, but not before she sees varmints.

* * *

When Jake and Fin are done with their game, Jake and Marcy go to the roof of the treehouse. Jake just nods up and down with a hand to his chin while Marcy explains what she was thinking after the song. When she is finished, Jake says, "Well, you see here, Marceline, when two people meet and like each other, the whole world would feel like nothing compared to her. It means, yes, you do love her-"

Jake accidentally farts and continues. "Whoops. It must have been the breakfast burrito I ate. Anyway, you do love her, but saying she loves you—well, that's a toughie. The way I found out about Lady Unicorn liking me was that she confessed it. So just give her time."

Marcy says, "I got you, Jake. Bye!"

Marcy flies out to find Bonnie.

When Marcy gets to Bonnie's house, she sees Pep and Bonnie trying to fight varmints. She quickly swoops in and hits the varmints. The varmints go away, so she grabs Bonnie by the hand and says, "Hold on." With that, she flies up and they try to capture the varmints. Meanwhile, Pep is taking a video of all this.

When they are floating above the varmints, Bonnie says, "Let me go so I can shrink the varmints with my ultra-unaided-eye device!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but sure," Marcy says, and drops Bonnie.

Bonnie stands on one of the varmints and blasts them.

Marcy captures them all with her hand and says, "So, that's a shrink ray? Why didn't you just say so?"

Bonnie face-palms. "That is what I said."

"You and your scientific nerdy names." Bonnie is about to argue, when Marcy says, "Which is one of the things I like about you."

At this, Bonnie blushes. Marcy says, "Hey, Bonnie, I have to tell you something-"

"That was amazing!" Peppermint Butler comes out of nowhere with a camera on his hand.

Bonnie says, "It was no big deal."

Peppermint Butler says, "Big deal or not, both of you working together was amazing!"

"Thanks!" Both of them exclaim at the same time. Then they giggle.

"I'm going to make you two the best dishes I can make."

"No need, Pep. It's okay," Bonnie says.

"Okay? No, it's not! Now let's get back," Pep says.

Later that night, after their meal and trapping the varmints, Marcy and Bonnie go to the front of the house and sit on the steps. Bonnie asks, "So, what did you want to say to me?"

Marcy says, "Well, I have to…I have a confession to make." Marcy looks at the stars. "Bonnie, I-I…I love you. I know it's sort of weird, but I really do. You probably wouldn't-"

"I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

After that, there is a silent pause until Marcy says, "So…what now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that things are gonna change now that…you know."

"I do know, but—it doesn't have to be fast. We can start simple and, after some time, maybe we can be together."

"You're right. Let's keep it slow."

Then Bonnie yawns and Marcy yawns.

Bonnie says, "Shall we get to sleep?"

Marcy nods and says, "Let's sleep out, though. It's a good night."

Bonnie nods, takes Marcy's hand, and leads her to the garden. Together, they stay watching the stars, waiting, loving, and being happy. Bonnie shivers a bit, so Marcy did the first thing she could think of. She hugs Bonnie. Bonnie whispers, "I love you."

"I know. Good night, Bonnebell. I love you."


End file.
